Shredder (TMNT Movie)
The Shredder was the main antagonist in the original 1990 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''film and its 1991 sequel ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze. He was once a rival of Homato Yoshi and a skilled ninja who became the arch-enemy of Master Splinter and the title characters. He was portrayed by James Saito in the first film, François Chau in the sequel, but the mutated Super Shredder was portrayed by former wrestler, Kevin Nash. Both were voiced by David McCharen. Biography ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Out of jealousy for the love of a woman, Oroku Saki fought and killed Yoshi but his pet rat Splinter bit and clawed him leaving him with a hideous scar on his face. Saki retaliated by slicing off a piece of Splinter's ear before escaping. In the aftermath, he took over the Foot Clan and became a crime lord dressed in large metal bladed armour calling himself "The Shredder". Years later, he eventually moved his business to New York and hired street thugs to be a part of his clan. When he discovered that April O'Neil has information on his Foot, he orders them to find her and silence her. That plan failed when Raphael saved her from the foot and brought her to his home as the Foot follow and they discovered the Turtles lair. The Shredder then had them kidnapped Splinter and hires Danny to keep an eye on the Turtles. After the Turtles escape he was furious realizing that their fighting kept reminding him of something he remembered in the past. When he discovered that the Turtles have returned due to a drawing of Leonardo he found on Danny's pocket, he decided to face them himself and took his foot with him. After the Turtles have defeated the remaining Foot, the Shredder arrived and attacked each of them one by one. Just when he was about to kill Leonardo, Splinter had arrived to fight the Shredder and explains to him that he knows he is Oroku Saki. The Shredder removed his mask and remembers what Splinter has done to him and said he will finish what he began with his ear. He charged at Splinter, but Splinter uses one of Mikey's Nunchucks as defense. Shredder tried one last attempt to kill Splinter by trying to stab him with a dagger. But Splinter sent him falling off a roof into a garbage truck, saying that while death will come for everyone, Shredder will die without honor. Casey activated the trash compactor inside the truck, crushing Shredder supposedly to death. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze'' In the sequel, Shredder survived and resumed leadership of the Foot Clan from Tatsu. He wanted revenge against the Turtles for his defeat and discovered the origin of his enemies by finding a canister containing a mutagen called Ooze. He used the Ooze to create two mutant monsters, Tokka and Rahzar to kills his enemies. Unfortunately they were infants before they were evolved but were still extremely strong and powerful making them more than a match for the half shell heroes. However, the Turtles still managed to defeat his gang and devolved Tokka and Rezhar. They then blasted Shredder through a window to the docks when he still intended to use the Ooze for his own destructive ways, but he survived and drank a vial of Ooze that he had managed to hold unto, since the Turtles' ally Keno had kicked the whole canister out of his hand, transforming into a powerful, destructive Super Shredder. In a kamikaze attempt to kill the turtles without caring if he died with them, he collapsed the docks, crushing himself to death while the turtles escaped into the water. This time he was dead for good as his hand lay lifeless after trying to re-emerge from the rubble. Quotes Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze Gallery Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shredder_1990_1.jpeg|Shredder tells his students a new threat is upon them. Shredder_1990_2.jpeg|Shredder interrogates Splinter. Shredder_&_Tatsu.png|Shredder tells Tatsu to dispose of Splinter. Shredder's Yari.gif|Shredder armed with his yari, ready to fight the Turtles. Shredder Unmasked.jpg|Shredder unmasked to reveal the wounds that Splinter gave him. Shredder Charge.jpg|In a rage Shredder decides to kill Splinter once and for all. Shredder_1990_death.jpeg|Splinter telling Shredder that his death will be without honour before his fall. Shredder's demise.gif|Shredder falling into a garbage truck leading to his supposed demise. Shredder crushed to death.jpg|Shredder crushed by the garbage truck's compactor. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze Shredder TMNT II.jpg Shredder TMNT II 2.jpg Shredder TMNT II 3.png Strong Super Shredder.jpg|After drinking a vial of ooze, Shredder transforms into a deadly, unstoppable Super Shredder who wants to kill the Turtles for good even if he dies with them. Shredder's Demise 2.gif|Shredder killed for good after the docks' structure collapses on top of him. Category:Ninjas Category:Murderer Category:TMNT Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Rivals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Mutilators Category:Dark Messiah Category:Empowered Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Oppressors Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Barbarian Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Elderly Category:Egotist Category:Warlords